Sir Daniel Fortesque vs. Sir Arthur
Sir Daniel Fortesque vs. Sir Arthur is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description MediEvil vs Ghosts n' Goblins! Two knights of incredible courage and an arsenal wide and unique who would prevail in a Death Battle! Does Dan break Arthur's armor and him into a skeleton or can Arthur slay the skeleton knight to dead again? Interlude Wiz: Aaaah... The middle age. Era of dragons, magic and knights. Boomstick: What? What are you talking about "dragons and magic don't exist"? Wiz: Anyway, knights were the greatest warriors, fighting for honor to their kingdom and... Boomstick: Saving the widow and the orphan! Wiz: At least, that's what we thought before seeing these two knights... Boomstick: Like Sir Daniel Fortesque, the resurrected "hero" of Gallowmere. Wiz: And Sir Arthur, the Ghost and Goblin killer. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it is our job to analyze their equipment, abilities and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Sir Daniel Fortesque (Cue: Dan's Crypt/The Graveyard - MediEvil) Wiz: In the kingdom of Gallowmere, legends of heroes and knights slaying epic monsters and going on adventures are told throughout the land. Some of these heroes are true warriors, standing among the very best in the pristine Hall of Heroes... Boomstick: ...And then you have those that storytold their way to fame. The easiest example was Daniel Fortesque, whose storytelling mastery won over the king of Gallowmere. Despite him not being an adventurer of any sort, the King appointed Daniel to the mostly titular position of head of the Royal Battalion, since Gallowmere hadn't seen battle in a long time. There in the castle Dan relished his position, having fame and glory... Background *Age: Mid-thirties (technically over 600 years) *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown *Occupation: Knight Wiz: ...But that all changed when the evil sorcerer known as Zarok returned from a long exile, leading an army of demons toward the kingdom. As the king scrambled to prepare the kingdom's defenses defenses, Dan found himself snatched from his royal room of luxury and dumped onto the front lines of the battalion. And as soon as the first arrow flew from its bow, Dan was shot in the eye and he fell to the ground, dead. Boomstick: Humiliated being an understatement, the King knew he had to make his people feel safe, so he cooked up a lie about Dan succumbing to grievous wounds just moments after slaying Zarok. The fib sold and a hero's tomb was erected for Dan to sleep soundly in for the rest of eternity. Wiz: ...Or at least until a century later when Zarok returned. Determined to overtake Gallowmere with this siege, the sorcerer cast a spell on the land, summoning the dead from their graves to form an undead army. But unwittingly, Zarok also reawakened Daniel, and as he was the only reanimated to retain control over his actions he was the only one who could stop Zarok. Sir Arthur Pre-Death Battle Who would you be rooting for? Sir Daniel Fortesque Sir Arthur Who do you think will win? Sir Daniel Fortesque Sir Arthur Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: And now, it's time for a knight DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle Results Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Tonygameman Category:Living vs Undead themed Death Battles Category:Battle of the Knights Category:'Sony vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 3 years Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Main Protagonist Duel Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles